Unattainable
by Black Maya
Summary: Sequel to Goodbye. Can she have her wish attained?


Unattainable

By: Black Maya

Disclaimer: GA is naturally not mine. =w=

Dedicated to: Devine Inspiration

Shoutout: This is for you! –From Bucket Man. (ME!)

- A sequel to Goodbye.

* * *

><p>Nobara sat quietly between her mother and her father as they watched a "popular" drama.<p>

She found it quite stupid. The boy left her for her sake and then returns with the problem solved… in just a freaking month o week? What bull. She stopped watching halfway when she found the plot quite cliché.

It's been over a year since Rei left her. And she still has the same feelings for him.

"I'll be up in my room." She said meekly and went up the stairs when the show was over.

"Okay, dear. Be down later for our celebration of Christmas, okay?" She heard her mother say.

"Christmas… huh?" She looked at her watch, which said: 11:30 pm. She gave out a soft sigh. She was once again in the verge of crying. She remembered the past Christmas she spent with Rei.

_I won't shed a tear. I won't. I won't!_

"Hey." Someone suddenly said from behind. "Crying because of me?"

"W-what?" Nobara rubbed her eyes and faced to the owner of the voice. Her eyes widened. There, lying on her bed with a small smile present on his face, was… "Rei…" She breathed out.

Nobara's heart started to beat fast. Just the sight of her ex made her feel… happy.

"How're you?" He asked.

"F-fine…" She replied, but then suddenly remembered that… policemen are following her ex. "Wh-why are you here? I thought you said…"

"I just wanted to see you one last time. I cooperated with the police. Don't worry." He said as he patted the bed, signaling Nobara to sit there.

And so she did. Rei sat up and placed Nobara between his limbs and wrapped his arms around her.

"One last time?"

"How has it been since I left?" Rei asked, ignoring Nobara's question.

"It's been fine. One last time? What do you mean by that?" Nobara faced him and looked at him straight in the eye. His eyes showed sadness and regret when he looked at her. Why? Won't he be released?

"How're they?" He ignored her question yet again.

"They're fine. Answer my question, Rei." Nobara placed her hand on Rei's cheek. "Answer it. Why is it the last time?"

Rei closed his eyes and held her hand. "Go to sleep."

"Rei." She said in a serious tone.

"Nobara." He mocked her with the same tone. "Go to sleep."

She could feel his hands trembling, no, his whole body trembling. Why is it that boys don't tell what is in their minds? Why is it that Rei won't tell her what he meant? Why? Why? Why?

"I won't until you tell me." She tried to glare, but it came out as a worried expression.

Being a stubborn person Rei is, he replied with the same tone, "Go to sleep, Nobara Ibaragi."

* * *

><p>Nobara never went down to celebrate Christmas with her parents when the clock struck twelve. Instead, she stayed wrapped up in her ex arms and pretended to be asleep. She felt him quivering, and she felt hot liquid pouring down his cheeks. She heard him moan things she couldn't understand.<p>

Questions continued to roam her mind as she listened to his cries.

Dawn arrived. When the first sunray hit her window, he planted a kiss on her lips, cheek, and forehead then left through the window.

She didn't hear Rei utter a word at all. It pained her that she is being left alone… again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Nobara sat up as tears streamed down cheeks. "Rei, why?"

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, she knew the answer.<p>

**Rei was to be killed today.**

He cooperated to save his mother. His life would spare his mother's.

Just his life.

"Mother, save him! Please!" She pleaded to her mother. "Save Rei…"

"We don't have enough money to save him…" Her mother replied in a choking voice.

"No…" Nobara sobbed. She only said his name again and again that entire day. She didn't dare go to his death place, because she knew Rei wouldn't like it. She knew Rei would only push her away. She knew her going there would only mean her attaining nothing but harsh words. She knew Rei would simply be pained.

"Nobara, please, forget him…" Her mother and father both pleaded.

How cruel.

It's Christmas, and it is supposed to be a time for happiness.

Can't she have her wish come true?

Can't she have her only wish to be attained?


End file.
